


Звоните 911 и бегите

by lamonika



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: У Уэйда, к слову, хреново с памятью: первые пару часов после выстрела в голову он только шатается из угла в угол, пытаясь прийти в себя, и вспоминает, где он, что он и зачем он. Эта пара часов — облегчение, когда голоса затыкаются, а мозг не стремится еще подкидывать каких-нибудь отбитых картинок из прошлого. Эта пара часов после выстрела в голову — облегчение.Но не для Питера, который из раза в раз удостаивается чести лицезреть уэйдовские мозги, размазанные по стенке.





	Звоните 911 и бегите

Уэйд натыкается на Питера случайно. Спотыкается обо что-то мягкое и со смачным «блядь» приземляется на пыльный асфальт, едва не врезаясь головой в мусорный бак, снося плечом пару картонных коробок.

«Что-то» оказывается слегка помятым Паучком с пятнами крови на костюме. Может быть, пятен даже больше, чем можно разглядеть, но костюм Уэйд не особо рассматривает. Куда больше его интересует лицо, едва прикрытое обрывками маски. Под маской — пацан лет пятнадцати, совсем еще ребенок.

— Блядь, — повторяет Уэйд. Поднимается, опираясь на стену: из ноги до сих пор торчит чей-то нож, аккурат над коленом. Щелкает перед лицом Паркера пальцами, стараясь добиться какой-нибудь реакции, натыкается на мутный взгляд и пару секунд позволяет себе просто разглядывать неожиданную находку.

— Я умер? — интересуется находка и тут же отключается.

Всю дорогу до дома Уэйду приходится тащить Питера на себе.

***

Казалось бы, событие — хрень хренью, только все почему-то переворачивается с ног на голову.

Паркер оказывается кудрявым мальчиком-отличником из приличной семьи, каким-то очаровательным клише из подростковых книжек (мама, папа и дядя погибают по классике в каждой из вселенных, Питер Паркер — сраный Бэтмен, только без гроша в кармане). И ведь не скажешь, что этот же мальчик-отличник после школы носится по крышам в цветастом костюме под цвет американского флага, ядовито интересуясь у всякой швали («Преступников!», орет Питер из ванной), не желает ли она сдаться добровольно. Конечно же, никто не желает, и остаток дня Паучок тратит на аппликации: паутина, преступник, стенка.

Питер острый на язык, болтливый просто до невозможности, правильный до скрежета зубов; а еще у Питера переходный возраст и суперспособности (паучьи штуки и ебля мозгов).  
Временами Уэйд начинает жалеть, что не оставил пацана возле мусорных баков. Ну, полежал бы пару часов среди отходов, подумал бы о жизни, оклемался и ушел домой. Какое ему, Уэйду, дело?

В этом-то и проблема, понимаете? Уэйду еще какое дело.

Питер привязывается к людям непозволительно быстро: стоит только помочь ему, и следующие десять лет он будет бегать за вами хвостом, преданно заглядывая в глаза. Оглянуться не успеете, как обнаружите в своем доме забытые Питером вещи, а на телефоне — миллион сообщений с пожеланиями доброго утра и рассказами о том, как прошел день.

Уэйд не знает, нравится ли ему это.

Питер Паркер — что-то вроде ходячего антидепрессанта, даже если периодически его хочется приложить головой об стену.

Питер рассказывает о своем друге-задроте, о девчонке, в которую он влюблен (и которая исчезла в неизвестном направлении после того, как Питер случайно сдал ее отца полиции), о Старке и стажировке, о школе, о каком-то задиристом однокласснике с хреновым чувством юмора, о тете, о сломанном компьютере, о ядерной физике, о роликах на ютубе, о каждой бабушке и каждой кошке, обо всем. Буквально.

Уэйд кивает, комментирует особо интересные моменты (на самом деле их действительно много, хотя половину Уэйд осмыслить просто не успевает: Паркер произносит больше сотни слов в минуту, перескакивая с темы на тему), ржет с упоминания прозвища Питера, бросается обидными шуточками и все ждет, когда же Питеру надоест таскаться к неизвестному мужику в захламленную квартиру, периодически натыкаться на оторванные конечности или просто лужи крови…

Питеру не надоедает.

Питер продолжает рассказывать про свою жизнь, ебать Уэйду мозги («Нельзя вот так просто брать и убивать людей!»), притаскивать еду, оставаться на ночь, не спрашивая разрешения, и входить в квартиру исключительно через окно.

Питер продолжает подъебывать, бросаться из крайности в крайность и неизменно каждый день спасать чужие задницы на радость своей небольшой фанбазе.

Питер всегда и повсюду, и его неприлично много, но почему-то он до сих пор не превращается в статичный фоновый шум.

Уэйд впервые за многие годы чувствует себя живым.

***

— Слушай, — говорит как-то Питер, сидя на крыше и свесив вниз ноги. — Как думаешь, почему тебя не зовут в Мстители?

— А нахуй я им сдался? — отвечает Уэйд, добавляя мысленно, мол, а нахуя они мне сдались? Питеру так, правда, ответить нельзя, Питер расстроится, а расстроенный Питер — это пиздец вселенского масштаба со своими этими мокрыми щенячьими глазами и взглядами исподлобья.

Впрочем, Питер и так расстраивается: ему все чаще хочется, чтобы Дэдпул постоянно находился в шаговой доступности, как, скажем, Тони. Ну, знаете, так мозги ебать легче. По поводу и без, как и всегда. У Питера переходный возраст, ему можно.

На самом деле Уэйд отдает себе отчет, что это он тут ебнутый на всю голову. Он, а не Питер. Но паркеровское «как дела, Уэйд?», «нельзя убивать людей, Уэйд!», «давай вместе посмотрим Звездные Войны, Уэйд?» внезапно перерастает из просто дружеского интереса в какое-то подобие сталкерства, и, знаете, Уилсон не удивился бы, обнаружь он себя однажды без рук (чтоб не добрался и не убил) и ног (чтоб не убежал) с Паркером под боком, с третьей частью Гарри Поттера в телевизоре. Уэйду все чаще начинает казаться, что к совершеннолетию Паркера запас терпения лопнет, и тогда он просто приложит Паучка головой об стену. Насмерть. Но пока нельзя. Питер же ребенок, понимаете?

Питер ребенок. А еще Питер непозволительно быстро привязывается к людям, но куда более непозволительно то, _как сильно_ он к ним привязывается, перетягивая на себя одеяло внимания и ожидая, что ему уделят время.

Уэйд лениво думает, как Паркер умудрился прожить два месяца под стойким игнором Старка и его водителя, и позволяет включить Звездные Войны под раздраженную ругань голосов в голове.

***

Иногда случается Хрень. Вот так, с большой буквы. Уэйда часто переклинивает, на самом деле: то галлюцинации, то голоса, то кровавое месиво с кишками, раскиданными по всему кварталу. Ну, бывает — Питер ходячий антидепрессант, конечно, но шизофреники с антидепрессантами отношений не заводят. Шизофреники спорят с Желтым и Белым в голове и пиздят людей барными стульями.

Или стреляют себе в голову. Так, по выходным, когда становится настолько хуево, что сил терпеть уже нет.

Из-за этого, кстати, у Уэйда хреново с памятью: первые пару часов после выстрела в голову он только шатается из угла в угол, пытаясь прийти в себя, и вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает. Эта пара часов — облегчение, когда голоса затыкаются, а мозг не стремится еще подкидывать каких-нибудь отбитых картинок из прошлого.

Эта пара часов после выстрела в голову — облегчение.

Но не для Питера, который из раза в раз удостаивается чести лицезреть уэйдовские мозги, размазанные по стенке.

Хотя потом Питер, конечно, привыкает. (Как к этому, блядь, вообще можно привыкнуть?) Ругается, снова ебет мозги (новенькие, отрегенерированные), ставит пакет с едой из Тако Белл за углом на стол и советует сходить к психотерапевту.

Уэйд сам себе психотерапевт — бесплатный, помноженный надвое, по количеству голосов в голове. Уэйду нормально. Просто Хрень случается. Она у всех случается. У Питера вон тоже. Да такая, что просто звоните 911 и бегите без оглядки.

Просто у Питера переходный возраст. К своим семнадцати он успевает пережить смерть предков, дяди, девушки («Ее звали Гвен, у нее была милая челка») и пару десятков суицидов Уилсона. Уэйд не знает, как Питер еще сам не попытался кого-нибудь прикончить. Например, себя. Или его — все равно не жалко, воскреснет и пойдет себе дальше, подумаешь.

Иногда все просто хреново. У них обоих.

— Такая уж жизнь, ебать ее в колено, — ржет Уэйд пятью часами позже, и Питер согласно мычит что-то, упираясь затылком в чужое плечо. Из телевизора кричит Хан Соло («Новый эпизод сосет», комментирует Уэйд), Питер клюет носом, и все понемногу устаканивается.

Относительно, конечно же. Как и всегда.

***

К совершеннолетию Паркера терпение почему-то так и не лопается. Питер продолжает ебать мозги, Питера много, Питер повсюду, Питер не желает исчезать из головы и из квартиры, но Уэйд привыкает к этому, и теперь его больше не хочется приложить о стену, максимум — дать затрещину, чтобы перестал творить херню и нарываться на неприятности. Но за этим не к Уэйду, за этим — к Старку, тот и похвалит, и поругает, и костюм отберет. Уилсон в папочки не нанимался, понимаете?

Почему-то это оправдание никогда не работает.

— Как думаешь, — Уэйд склоняется вниз, рассматривая далекий асфальт, — сколько времени мне понадобится на регенерацию, если я ебнусь с девятого этажа?

— Мне-то откуда знать? — Питер роется в рюкзаке, пытаясь отыскать телефон. Пакет с едой из Тако Белл приятно греет обтянутое спандексом колено. На дворе — робкая Нью-Йоркская весна, и хвостов на учебе больше, чем голубей на улицах.

— Предлагаю проверить на практике, — Уилсон встает обеими ногами на парапет и подмигивает, забывая, что на нем маска. Питер, на самом деле, до сих пор не может заставить Уэйда снять ее. Знает о шрамах, но и только: на каждый вопрос Уилсон взбрыкивает и закрывается в себе. — Засекай время, Паучок. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению жрачка не успеет остыть.

— Блядь, Уэйд! — орет Питер секундой позже; не делает попыток зацепить Дэдпула паутиной, только свешивается вниз с крыши и смотрит на часы в телефоне, ожидая, когда затянутое в красный костюм тело шмякнется об землю.

Какой-то парень в ужасе вопит внизу, отскакивая от навернувшегося Дэдпула, и Питер, мысленно называя Уэйда последним уебком, начинает отсчитывать минуты.

Еда все же успевает остыть.

***

Питер целует его в девятнадцать. Врывается в квартиру, крича что-то о поступлении, швыряет рюкзак под стул, спотыкается о свои же ботинки, о коробки из-под пиццы, падает на диван и хватает Уэйда за воротник толстовки, целуя прямо в маску.

Уэйд разрывается между «ну еб твою мать, Питер» и «господи боже, Питер», и Питер смеётся так громко, что соседи снизу начинают стучать по батареям.

Питера много, Питер повсюду, Питер тянет край маски вверх и целует Уэйда в покрытые шрамами губы, в щеки, в шею, словно боится опоздать куда-то, хотя куда здесь опаздывать — черт его знает.

Уэйд думает лениво, что, по-хорошему, Питеру бы следовало дать затрещину («Или уебать хорошенько», подсказывают голоса), но как же отказать этому мальчику-отличнику?

«Господи, блядь, Питер», определяется наконец Уэйд, и целует Питера сам.


End file.
